The present invention relates to a digital signal recording/reproducing apparatus and recording method for recording and/or reproducing a digital signal, and particularly to a digital signal recording/reproducing apparatus and recording method for recording and/or reproducing a digital signal on a magnetic tape by use of rotating heads.
A digital signal recording apparatus is disclosed in JP-A-5-174496. This apparatus records a digital compressed video signal on a magnetic tape by use of rotating heads. However, there is no consideration about the improvement in the reliability at the time of recording.